The theme of the Yale/NIDA Neuroproteomics Center, ?Proteomics of Altered Signaling in Addiction?, follows from the premise that exposure to drugs of abuse usurps regulation of intracellular signaling processes in brain reward Centers that in turn alters gene expression, protein translation, and post-translational modifications of proteins. Repeated exposure to drugs of abuse results in stable alterations in these signaling systems that are critical for the changes in brain chemistry and development of the structure of the addicted brain. The major goal of the Center is to bring together exceptionally strong programs from Yale and 8 other non-Yale institutions in proteomics, signal transduction, and drug addiction research to create a synergistic, virtual environment that uniquely leverages existing resources and our ability to successfully compete for future resources (e.g., instrumentation funding via NIH SIGs) to characterize neuronal signaling processes and to identify adaptive changes in protein signaling that occur in response to exposure to drugs of abuse. The Administrative Core will play an essential role in the organization and operation of the Neuroproteomics Center. Among its tasks will be to recruit for the Center's research base the very best investigators in the field; ensure the Cores have sufficient space, the best possible instrumentation and staff, ITS and infrastructure support, and are responsive to and are continuously developing innovative solutions to optimally meet the biotechnological needs of the Center's investigators and pilot project grantees; promote interactions among the investigators and scientific cores; and ensure that the Center maintains its focus on its theme and actively engages in training and education. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core will be to: 1. Administer the Yale/NIDA Neuroproteomics Center; 2. Administer, support, and coordinate the activities of the Research Support Cores and optimize their use by Center investigators; 3. Optimize overall operation of the Neuroproteomics Center and its interactions with other Centers and organizations; and 4. Oversee the training mission of the Neuroproteomics Center. Through its interdisciplinary and collaborative organization, the Administrative Core will bring highly qualified signal transduction and drug addiction researchers into the Center so that proteomic specialists can utilize their rapidly evolving tools to gain understanding of the mechanisms of actions of drugs of abuse. They will be supported by an extensive array of instrumentation and highly trained staff that will allow members of this Center to optimally bring the most powerful proteomic technologies to bear on the study of the proteomic changes that occur in response to drugs of abuse.